


Starry, Starry Night

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lex, do you see that really bright star there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry, Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by treetracer. Thanks to indian_skimmer and lemonbella for the beta. 

## Starry, Starry Night

by Kitkat

<http://www.geocities.com/indian_skimmer/>

* * *

* * *

Clark lay on his side, propped on one elbow. Lex lay beside him on his back, his head pillowed on folded arms and his white shirt seeming to glow in the low light cast by the moon. They were lying on a low rise, on the Luthor land, but far enough away from the house for the lights to look like candles. 

At Lex's insistence they had spread a woven blanket spread on the ground to protect their clothes from the dewy grass. Clark didn't really care about his work shirt and jeans, but agreed that Lex's crisp shirt and expensive trousers would be ruined by grass stains. 

Clark tugged on the loose threads poking from the blanket, alternately looking between the stars and his best friend. Lex looked relaxed and calm, obviously enjoying the restful setting and the company. Although Clark was outwardly calm, internally it was another matter. There was about a foot of space between them, and Clark wanted to run away and move closer, all at the same time. He was struck with the need to say something, anything, to quiet the turmoil inside his head. Without even thinking about it, he knew just what he was going to say. 

"Lex, do you see that really bright star there?" 

"Which one in particular, Clark? There are millions of them." 

"That one." Clark bravely scooted closer to Lex and flopped onto his back. He picked up Lex's hand and guided it to point at the correct star. When Lex turned his head to look at Clark, Clark suddenly realized just how close they were to each other. 

"Why am I looking at that star in particular?" Lex asked, bemused. 

"You're not, you're still looking at me," Clark admonished. 

Lex gave a lopsided smirk and focused his gaze back on the sky. "Alright, Clark. I'm looking. What am I looking at?" 

"From that star, if you follow around that way, you can see the shape of a wolf's head." Clark moved Lex's arm slowly as he talked, tracing the pattern in the sky. 

"I suppose you can. That isn't in any of the astronomy textbooks." 

Clark disregarded Lex's interruption and moved Lex's arm to point in the centre of that pattern. "The Kawatche legend says that right where the eye should be there used to be another star." 

"Who told you that, Clark?" Lex asked, suddenly serious. He turned again to face Clark, and Clark could feel the warm air of Lex's exhaled breath touching his cheek. 

"Kyla told me before she died; the story kind of stuck with me." 

"Oh, yes. Joseph Willowbrook's granddaughter. Why are you telling me now?" 

"Well, if you stopped interrupting me you might find out," Clark said with a gentle smile. Now the decision was made, confiding in Lex was the easiest thing in the world. 

In lieu of a verbal reply, Lex simply refocused his attention to the sky. 

Realising that he was still holding Lex's arm up, Clark allowed it to drop, but instead of letting go completely, Clark grabbed hold of Lex's hand, linking their fingers together. From the corner of his eye Clark saw Lex shift his gaze to their joined hands before taking a deep breath and looking toward the stars. 

"The missing star was a sun, which had a planet orbiting it. The sun exploded and took the planet with it." 

Lex looked like he was about to interrupt again, but a gentle squeeze of his hand kept him silent. He was no longer pretending to look at the sky, all of his attention was focused on Clark. Clark kept gazing upward, finding it easier to keep talking without seeing Lex's face. 

"That planet was where Naman came from. The Kawatche's star man. It was an inhabited planet." 

Lex's expression had turned incredulous. Before he could interrupt, Clark continued, "I believe them, Lex. I... I think that's where I'm from too." The last sentence was almost whispered. Finally brave enough to look at Lex's face, Clark turned his head. He wasn't sure what he had expected to come of the revelation, but adoration wasn't it. 

"Thank you," Lex whispered, squeezing Clark's hand before releasing it. 

Before Clark could reclaim Lex's hand, Lex rolled up onto his side, looking down at Clark. Clark watched as he moved slowly closer, pausing when they were sharing breath. 

"Thank you," Lex murmured again against Clark's mouth, before closing the distance and placing a tender, close mouthed kiss against Clark's lips. 

Clark wrapped his arm around Lex's shoulders, pulling him closer until Lex's warm body was pressed against his own. Lex's mouth was back on Clark's, more insistently now, and Clark opened his mouth to welcome Lex's tongue. 

Lex probed into Clark's mouth gently, at the same time as his top hand burrowed under Clark's shirt, gently stroking the muscled flesh of Clark's abdomen. Clark shuddered slightly, the sensation sending shivers up his spine. 

"Are you cold?" Lex asked, pulling back. 

"No, I don't feel the cold." Clark was thrilled at being able to tell Lex the truth. "How about you?" 

"Well, I've got you here to keep me warm," Lex replied. Clark was amazed to see the genuine smile fill Lex's face, instead of the, admittedly sexy, lopsided smirk that usually graced his features. 

"Yeah," Clark replied as he pulled Lex down for another kiss, gently exploring the contours of Lex's lips and mouth with the tip of his tongue. Suddenly he broke into a broad grin and pulled back again. 

"Hey Lex, wanna see my spaceship?" 


End file.
